venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Axolotl
The axolotl (/ˈæksəlɒtəl/, from Classical Nahuatl: āxōlōtl aː.ˈʃóː.loːtɬ) also known as a Walking salamander or a Walking fish, is a neotenic salamander, closely related to the tiger salamander. Although the axolotl is colloquially known as a "walking fish", it is not a fish, but an amphibian. The species originates from numerous lakes. Axolotls are unusual among amphibians in that they reach adulthood without undergoing metamorphosis. Instead of developing lungs and taking to land, the adults remain aquatic and gilled. Axolotls should not be confused with waterdogs, the larval stage of the closely related tiger salamanders (A. tigrinum and A. mavortium), which are widespread in much of North America and occasionally become neotenic. Neither should they be confused with mudpuppies (Necturus spp.), fully aquatic salamanders which are not closely related to the axolotl but bear a superficial resemblance. In Venture In Venture, Axolotls are the rarest and most powerful creatures in Venture. They can be found occasionally in lakes and powerful/magical areas. The axolotls are usually passive/neutral and will ignore the humanist unless if they are carrying a powerful item, which they will follow the humanist. If they are attacked, they will launch highly explosive time bombs, and throw holy sandbits at the humanist. Prey and attackers Prawns In Venture, Prawns are shrimp-like creatures found in lakes. They serve as a kind of normal prey for Axolotls. When an Axolotl is found near by a prawn, they will sneak up on a them and eat them. Spawn The axolotls gather in magical/powerful areas and lakes. Magical and powerful areas have rare items and it will glow and sparkly items will flow in the air. Types Axolotl Cloud Axolotl clouds are found orbiting random objects in between reality and time. Black Axolotl Black axolotls are a rare kind of Axolotls that will spawn normally. Axolotl Larvae Axolotl larvae are smaller tadpole-like Axolotl. They are noticeably smaller, and do not have legs and arms. The legs and arms will grow after they enter adult hood. These larvae can also be found as it's black form. Salamander When axolotls are given salamander goo, they'll turn into a salamander. Mexican salamanders When an axolotl is given salamander goo, it has a rare chance to become a Mexican salamander. Abilities Axolotls can play the piano, and also summon magical items. The magical items it has are timebombs, floating sparkles, and Holy sand bits. Lore The axolotls are known ancient beings, and they are rumored to know something about the Stick. They are known to form Axolotl clouds in between dimensions to safe guard reality, time, and space. Out of all axolotls, one is more powerful than all of them. This Axolotl is the holy axolotl lord. He is the king and ruler of all axolotls. Trivia * Black axolotls and Mexican Salamanders are the rarest creatures in Venture. * The Axolotls are on good terms with most creatures, except prawns. * Axolotls are currently the only salmanders currently in Venture. See Also * Salamander * Salamander Goo * Mexican Salamander * The Holy Lord Axolotl Category:Aquatic Category:Fish Category:Amphibious Category:Axolotls Category:Salamanders Category:Creatures Category:Passive